Revenge
by Twin Cats
Summary: Tired of Sans pranking him, Papyrus decides to get back at his brother.
It was morning, and Papyrus had barely woken up. Rubbing his eye socket, he dragged his feet downstairs and started heading into the kitchen.

 _"'morning, bro!"_

 **"Hm?"** Papyrus looked over at the couch, his brother was wide awake.

 **"You're up earlier then usual,"** Papyrus said as he started to yawn. Sans replied with a shrug. _"well? maybe i wanted to get a head start for today?"_

 **"Well, I hope you'll be able to keep up with that enthusiasm."** Papyrus said, happily. Sans let out a light giggle as he winked. _"don't worry, i will."_

Papyrus headed into the kitchen, grabbing a glass from one of the cupboards. He then pulled out a pitcher full of orange juice and poured it in the glass.

He heard Sans snickering as he walked closer to the kitchen. The smaller skeleton had a hand over his mouth, trying to contain his laughter.

Papyrus raised an eyebrow as he brought the orange drink into his jaw...and then he spat it out once he tasted it. It tasted like water and cheese powder.

Sans started to laugh, he placed one hand against the wall, the other hand over his rib cage. Papyrus' bones rattled violently. **"SANS, WHAT DID YOU DO!?"**

 _"s-sorry, bro,"_ Sans said as he tried to contain himself, _"I guess the orange juice was too...CHEESY, today!"_

 **"SANS!"** Papyrus yelled, as though he were trying to scold a child. Sans could only respond with more laughter.

 **"OK, fine!"** Papyrus glared at his brother as he put his drink in the sink. **"I'll see how you like it when you get pranked!"**

 _"i-i'd like to see you try!"_ Sans cried out as Papyrus headed upstairs, unaware of what the taller skeleton was planning. At this point, Sans' ribs were hurting, tears started crawling down his face. And yet, he couldn't stop laughing.

That prank was too good!

* * *

Hours passed, it was almost noon. Sans was headed back to his house to take a quick nap. While he knew Papyrus would chew him out for this later, he didn't really care about it too much.

When Sans walked it, he saw a box of creme-filled donuts sitting on the table, next to his pet rock. There was a note taped to the box. Feeling suspicious, Sans grabbed the note and read it.

 **"DEAR SANS**

I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT HAVE GOTTEN HUNGRY. SO INSTEAD OF SPAGHETTI, I'LL GIVE YOU SOME DONUTS, INSTEAD.

-YOUR BROTHER, PAPYRUS."

Sans let out a deep chuckle, this must be Papyrus' prank. Looking around, he could see his brother's scarf from behind the couch. He could easily call out to his brother, but he figured it was better to play along.

 _"oh gee, look at these tasty donuts,"_ Sans announced as he grabbed one from the box. _"i hope nobody's done anything to them."_

When Sans took a bite of the donut, his bones rattled in disgust. It tasted like vanilla and mayonnaise. Skeletons couldn't vomit, but it wouldn't surprise Sans if he were the first.

Nonetheless, he fought back and swallowed it. He placed the rest of the donut on the table. Papyrus' spaghetti was more appetizing then this.

 **"Nyeh heh heh heh!"** Papyrus came out from behind the couch, cackling. **"You see? It's not fun being pranked, now is it?"**

Sans nodded, his bones were still rattling. _"Y-yeah, you got me good."_

Papyrus frowned as he walked over to his brother, placing a hand over his skull. **"Are you all right? That mayonnaise hasn't made you ill, has it?"**

 _"Nah, I'm fine,"_ Sans said, trying to forget the taste. _"Besides, I've eaten worse."_

 **"I can imagine, what with all that greasy junk food you eat, everyday!"** Papyrus said, bitterly. He began to smile, quickly changing his demeanor. **"How about I make you something tastier for lunch? I'll make you some spaghetti if you want."**

Sans nodded, happily. _"Yeah, that sounds great."_

 **"Great,"** Papyrus replied, clasping his hands together. **"Then you can wait on the couch while I get started!"**

Papyrus rushed into the kitchen to prepare the pasta. Sans stretched as he plopped onto the couch, quietly dozing off as his brother started to cook.

He didn't mind how the pasta would taste. As long as his brother was happy, then he was all right with it.


End file.
